


Cleansing

by redluna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Very light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Will, silence is a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this.](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/49267290055/saucefactory-oh-god-yes-he-would-totally-cover)

The showers actually became a form of necessity once he returned to his consultant position. A voice within his mind (it sounds far too much like his mother for comfort) liked to remind him that it was, in fact, proper hygiene to bathe once a day. Will can’t say he showers so regularly for the same reasons or, at least, will admit that the logic is a bit skewed when it comes to him (but when isn’t it?).

Other people step under the water to clean their bodies. Will is far more interested in trying to clean his mind.

He knew that reality made it an impossible thing, but that didn’t stop him from trying, from scrubbing at his skin until it’s gone near red. He managed to break the skin once, which was more horrible than anything else. He got lost in staring horrified at the vibrant shade of blood mixing with the water and swirling down the drain until the water ran cold.

There was something distracting him now as well, but it was a much more pleasant thing.

It had been embarrassingly long since he felt a touch that wasn’t his own, but Hannibal didn’t ask any questions. He simply climbed into the shower when Will did, fitting up against Will with ease. His grip around Will’s cock was so gentle that the man almost wanted to accuse him of being a tease, yet it didn’t take long for Will to realize that he was trying to be kind.

And it was precisely because of this that he could trust Hannibal to understand when he shook his head, muttered out a, “Please.” He knew Hannibal would understand that it had nothing to do with asking for more pleasure, but everything to do with the mounting sounds that were leaving his mouth. They echoed around the bathroom, one right on the heels of another, until all he could hear was them chasing each other around in his head, even over the fall of the water or the gusts of Hannibal’s breath in his ear.

His eyes fell shut when Hannibal’s hand slipped across his mouth, silencing the sounds for good, finally succumbing to relief. He was unprepared, however, for the way Hannibal’s grip tightened at the same time, his thumb dragging across the length of Will’s cock.

It was surprisingly easy to let go, to fall bonelessly back into Hannibal’s grip.

He came back down, however, to the taste of copper in his mouth and looking down he saw the blood swirling down towards the tap. He must have bit through his lip without even realizing it.

Yet Hannibal’s grip was already sliding down, fingers lining his jaw as he tilted Will’s head back towards him. “Very good, Will,” he murmured. And from the way he licked his way into Will’s mouth, one could almost think he relished the taste of blood.


End file.
